pitch_perfectfandomcom-20200214-history
World Championship Finale 2
/ / / / / |sung by = Barden Bellas |solos = Chloe Beale, Beca Mitchell, Cynthia Rose, Fat Amy, Stacie Conrad, Emily Junk, Flo Fuentes, Ashley, Jessica, Aubrey Posen and Past Barden Bellas |place = World A Cappella Championship }} The World Championship Finale 2 is the a cappella mashup, sung by the Barden Bellas for the World A Cappella Championship in Copenhagen, Denmark. It is a mashup of the following songs: *'Run the World (Girls)' by Beyoncé *'Where Them Girls At' by David Guetta (feat. Flo Rida and Nicki Minaj) *'Lady Marmalade' by Christina Aguilera, Lil' Kim, Mýa & P!nk *'We Belong' by Pat Benatar *'Timber' by Pitbull (feat. Kesha) *'Flashlight' by Jessie J Lyrics Fat Amy with Cynthia Rose (All): ' Who run the world? Girls (girls) We run this mother Who run this mother, Girls Who run this mother, Girls ('Fat Amy':Come On!) ('Jessica': Weeeeeeeeew) Who run this mother, Girls ('Jessica': Weeeeeeeeew) Who run this mother, Girls ('Jessica': Weeeeeeeeew) Who run the world? Girls (girls) ('Jessica': Weeeeeeeeew) Who run the world? Girls (girls) ('Jessica': Weeeeeeeeew) Who run the world? Girls (girls) ('Jessica': Weeeeeeeeew) Who run the world? Girls (girls)('Jessica': Weeeeew) '''Cynthia Rose (with Beca):' Hey, bring it on baby, all your friends You're the shit and I love that body (You wanna ball), let's mix it, I swear (swear) you're good, I won't tell nobody (nobody shhh!!) You got a BFF, I wanna see that girl, it's all women invited (invited) (Flo: Mi gente!) Hair (do's and nails), (that Louis, Chanel) all up in the body Where them girls at, girls at? (Beca and Jessica: woah) Where them girls at, girls at? (Beca and Jessica: woah) Cynthia Rose: Who run this mother? Girls Who run this mother? Girls Who run the world? Girls Who run the world? Girls Cynthia Rose: Where them girls at, girls at? Fat Amy (All): We belong to the light We belong to the thunder (Ashley with Jessica:Who run the world? Girls!) We belong, we belong (Ashley with Jessica Who run the world? Girls!) We belong together (Cynthia Rose: I'm yelling timber) We belong Cynthia Rose (All): Who are we? (Who are we?) What we run?! (What we run?) Who run the world (We run the world) Fat Amy: We belong Cynthia Rose (All): Who are we? (Who are we?) What do we run?! (What do we run?) We run the world (We run the world) All: We belong Beca: When tomorrow comes I'll be on my own Feeling frightened of The things that I don't know Beca with Emily: When tomorrow comes When tomorrow comes Beca with Emily and Chloe: When tomorrow comes Stacie: When tomorrow comes Beca with Emily, Chloe and Jessica: And though the road is long I look up to the sky (with Jessica)'''Darkness all around, I hope that I could fly And I sing along, I sing along And I sing along '''Stacie: And I sing along All: I got all I need when I got you and I Cause I look around me and see a sweet life I'm stuck in the dark But you're my flashlight You're gettin' me, gettin' me through the night Emily with Becca and Chloe: I can't stop my heart When you're shining in my eyes I can't lie, it's a sweet life I'm stuck in the dark But you're my flashlight You're gettin' me, gettin' me through the night All: Ohhhh, ohhhh, ohhh (Beca with Emily: Gettin' me through the night) Emily: Cause you're my flashlight Beca: Cause you're my flashlight Chloe: Cause you're my flashlight Emily: Cause you're my flashlight Beca with Chloe: You're my flashlight All: Gettin' me through the night I got all I need when I got you and I Cause I look around me and see a sweet life I'm stuck in the dark But you're my flashlight You're gettin' me through the night (Fat Amy: We belong) Can't stop my heart When you're shining in my eyes I can't lie, it's a sweet life I'm stuck in the dark But you're my flashlight You're gettin me through the night (Fat Amy: We belong) Emily: Cause you're my flashlight Beca: Cause you are Chloe: Cause you're my flashlight Emily: Cause you're my flashlight Beca with Emily, Chloe,Jessica and Stacie: You're my flashlight You're gettin' me through the night (Emily: oh cause you're my flashlight) (Beca: cause you're my) All: You're gettin' me through the (Emily: night) Trivia Gallery Videos Category:Songs sung by The Barden Bellas Category:Songs Category:Songs sung by Chloe Beale Category:Songs sung by Beca Mitchell Category:Songs sung by Cynthia Rose Category:Songs sung by Fat Amy Category:Songs sung by Stacie Conrad Category:Songs sung by Ashley Category:Songs sung by Jessica Category:Pitch Perfect 2 songs Category:Songs sung by Emily Junk Category:Songs sung by Flo Fuentes